Amnesia
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: AU : Semua bermula dari sini, pertama kalinya aku menganggapmu sebagai langitku, Tetsuya. Chapter 1: A Walk to Remember (Akashi's chapter part 1). Sho-ai. AkaKuro; OgiKuro
1. Chapter 1

_**Amnesia**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**© yunaseijuurou**

**Warning : Shonen Ai / Romance / Drama / Hurt-Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**The Lost Memories**

_Sejak pertama kali aku melihat dua bola mata berwarna sebiru langit itu..._

_Aku merasa bahwa kau adalah langitku._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai ingin menjadikanmu hanya milikku._

_Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih dia?_

.

.

.

Malam itu, hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo. Membuat malam itu menjadi terasa semakin dingin karenanya. Dan malam itu juga, sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya sungguh mengejutkannya. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terbangun seketika dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya pesan itu lekat-lekat. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa apa yang dibacanya tidak salah –meskipun ia tidak pernah salah sebelumnya.

Manik heterokromatiknya membulat seketika begitu melihat isi pesan yang seakan membuat dunianya runtuh.

**[ from : Satsuki ]**

_Akashi-kun, cepatlah kemari! Tetsu-kun kecelakaan! Sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit kota._

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Baru saja Akashi Seijuurou bertemu dengannya –malam itu juga. Begitu membaca pesan itu, jantungnya berdegup keras. Dunianya serasa mendadak runtuh. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit malam itu juga. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya saat itu.

Karena pemuda itu sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Karena pemuda itu adalah dunianya.

Karena pemuda itu adalah hidupnya.

Mengemudikan mobil _sport_ merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Akashi membelah jalanan malam kota Tokyo di tengah derasnya hujan. Tidak perlu lebih dari lima belas menit baginya untuk bisa mencapai rumah sakit kota dari mansion tempatnya tinggal. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tidak ingat untuk membuka payungnya begitu keluar dari mobilnya yang baru saja diparkir. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, ia ingin segera menemui pemuda itu dan memastikan keadaannya.

Room 115 : Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jantung Akashi berdegup keras saat ia berada persis di depan ruangan yang di dalamnya ada pemuda yang ia cari. Ingin rasanya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu saat itu juga. Tapi ia semakin merasa tidak sanggup saat melihat orang-orang yang menunggu di luar ruangan itu terlihat sedih, bahkan salah satu di antaranya ada yang menangis sesenggukan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Akashi tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu. Akashi mengenal orang-orang itu. Mereka adalah orang tua dan sebagian anggota keluarga Kuroko.

Hatinya mendadak cemas luar biasa. Satu pikiran buruk menghantui dirinya. Sebuah pikiran yang ingin rasanya ia enyahkan dari muka bumi.

_Kenapa mereka sesedih itu? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuya? _

Seakan berusaha menghalau segala macam pikiran buruk yang berdansa di kepalanya, ia terus merapalkan sesuatu dalam batinnya. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pemuda dengan bola mata biru langit itu –warna favoritnya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri terus di sana. Ia harus mencoba masuk untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun! Kukira kau tidak akan datang!"

Seorang gadis bersurai sakura berlari menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia merupakan si gadis pengirim pesan yang akhirnya menuntunnya kemari. Kedatangan gadis itu sontak membuat ia urung membuka kenop pintu di depannya.

"Satsuki, apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki olehnya terlihat menghela nafas dulu untuk menstabilkan frekwensi pernafasannya setelah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Akashi tampak sabar menunggu Satsuki memberikan penjelasan.

"Sewaktu aku hendak berbelanja, aku melihat Tetsu-kun berjalan sendirian. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Ia bahkan berjalan tanpa mengenakan payung. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Saat itu aku menyapanya tapi ia seolah tidak mendengarkanku."

Nafas Akashi tercekat. Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya kalau ia baru saja bertemu pemuda itu. Jadi, memang terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya, batinnya. Dan yang semakin membuatnya merasa kesal adalah, sepertinya sesuatu itu terjadi pada Tetsuya setelah mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi, apa?

"Lalu...apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Satsuki?"

"Saat itu aku melihat Tetsu-kun seperti berjalan tanpa arah di bawah guyuran hujan. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggilnya karena ia menyeberang saat lampu masih berwarna merah. Tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali. Selanjutnya...terjadilah kecelakaan itu..." saat itu Akashi bisa mendengar sebuah intonasi yang berat keluar dari pita suara Satsuki saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. "...Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabraknya dan membuatnya terpental...tepat di depan mataku."

Hati Akashi tidak kuasa mendengar kronologi kecelakaan itu. Saat itu juga ia merasa kedua lututnya terasa lemas.

"Lalu, karena kupikir Akashi-kun dekat dengan Tetsu-kun selama ini...Aku langsung mengabarimu ini."

Akashi mengangguk lemah. Dekat? Jadi itu yang tampak di mata Satsuki selama ini? Ah, mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua.

"Satsuki, apakah kau sudah melihat keadaan Tetsuya?"

Satsuki menggeleng. "Belum, Akashi-kun. Tadi yang masuk ke dalam hanya orang tuanya. Aku belum berani masuk ke dalam. Yang kulakukan adalah mengabarimu terlebih dahulu."

Akashi menoleh lagi ke arah orang tua Tetsuya dan sebagian besar anggota keluarganya yang lain yang masih menunggu di luar. Rona kesedihan itu masih belum memudar dari wajah mereka. Akashi memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pintu putih itu secara perlahan seraya memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Ia harus memastikan keadaan Tetsuya-nya sekarang juga.

Tentunya ia tetap berharap semoga hal yang paling buruk tidak terjadi.

Ia tidak bisa kehilangan pemuda itu sekarang.

Perlahan pintu putih itu terbuka pelan. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan melalui celah pintu yang telah terbuka.

Dilihatnya pemuda dengan surai biru langit dan kulit pucat itu tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dan akan selalu dikenalnya. Saat itu Akashi benar-benar bersyukur. Ia masih bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi. Ia tidak harus kehilangan pemuda itu sekarang.

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dengan langkah perlahan. Berusaha agar sebisa mungkin tidak mengagetkan pemuda itu. Kini saat ia hanya berjarak puluhan inchi darinya, Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa tatapan mata biru langit itu terlihat kosong. Perban tampak melingkari surai biru langitnya seolah menyembunyikan bekas benturan yang mengenai kepalanya. Pemuda itu tampak belum menyadari keberadaan Akashi di dekatnya. Tatapan matanya masih terlihat kosong.

Tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Akashi kecuali melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap untuk melihat Tetsuya-nya seperti ini.

"Tetsuya..." panggilnya pelan.

Tapi, pemuda yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus sesuatu di depannya dengan tatapan kosong walaupun tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan yang pertama.

Tapi, Tetsuya tidak bergeming. Jelas saja ini membuat Akashi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Ataukah ia tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka tadi?

Pertemuan yang terasa menyesakkan bagi Akashi.

Ditatapnya lagi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Namun, si pemuda masih tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan Akashi yang jelas-jelas berada tepat di sampingnya. Kesabarannya hampir habis. Akhirnya ia memanggil namanya lagi seraya mengguncangkan bahu kecil nan rapuh di depannya.

"Tetsuya...!"

Bola mata biru langit itu akhirnya menoleh kepadanya. Namun, masih dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Sorot mata itu sungguh-sungguh tidak disukai Akashi. Tetsuya yang dikenalnya memang memiliki ekspresi yang datar ditambah dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tapi, ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya saat ini sama sekali tidak wajar.

"...Kamu siapa?"

Apa?

Apa yang terjadi? Apa pemuda itu sedang bercanda sekarang? Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya tidak mengenali dirinya?

"Jangan main-main, Tetsuya. Aku ini Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenalku?"

_Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenaliku Tetsuya. Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kita selama ini. Baru saja aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu saat kita bertemu tadi 'kan? Kau lupa? _

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan masih dengan tatapan mata kosongnya. Ini cukup membuat Akashi frustrasi. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini memang tampaknya tidak main-main. Tetsuya tampaknya memang tidak mengenali dirinya sekarang. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

.

_Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika orang yang kau cintai berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenalimu, padahal ia ada di hadapanmu dan menatapmu..._

.

"Tetsuya! Jangan bercanda!" sekali lagi Akashi mengguncangkan bahu rapuh itu sehingga membuat pemiliknya sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Sial, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti tubuh lemah yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi, apa daya. Akashi tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lebih lama lagi. Ini semua seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Dan Akashi ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Tolong hentikan. Kau bisa menyakiti pasien."

Akashi terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seseorang dengan jas putih –dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Tetsuya memasuki ruangan diiringi dua perawat yang berjalan di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dokter tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap pasien. Tolong anda keluar sebentar."

Akashi tidak bisa melawan perintah dokter saat itu. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melawannya. Akashi menjauh dari sisi Tetsuya ketika dua perawat yang mengikuti dokter itu mulai memeriksa tanda-tanda vital Tetsuya.

Akashi, yang saat itu masih mencoba bertahan di dalam ruangan, tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan ini, ia harus mengetahui sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya-nya.

"Dokter...Sebelum saya keluar dari sini, bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?"

Dokter itu baru saja akan memasang stetoskop di kedua telinganya ketika Akashi bertanya. "Maaf, tapi anda punya hubungan apa dengan pasien?"

"Aku...teman Tetsuya." bukan. Ingin rasanya ia mengganti jawaban itu dengan kata yang lain. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Begini, pasien mengalami kecelakaan dan kepalanya terbentur dengan keras. Kami masih akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk melihat apakah ada perdarahan di kepalanya atau tidak. Tapi, diagnosa sementara yang bisa saya katakan adalah, pasien mengalami amnesia. Dan tampaknya ia kehilangan sebagian dari memorinya."

Saat itu juga kedua lutut Akashi terasa lemas. Kalau saja gaya gravitasi tidak menahannya, ia pasti sudah jatuh dari tadi. Apa katanya? Tetsuya amnesia? Kehilangan sebagian dari memorinya? Jadi itu penyebab ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenaliku? Jadi, ini penyebab mengapa keluarganya sampai bersedih seperti itu?

"Mohon anda menerima keadaan ini. Kami juga sudah mengatakan pada keluarga pasien untuk bisa menerima keadaan pasien. Kami masih belum tahu apakah ini akan berlangsung secara permanen atau tidak. Tapi, ingatan pasien masih bisa dipulihkan jika pasien banyak diingatkan akan hal-hal terdahulu."

Tadinya Akashi berharap akan bisa bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Namun, tampaknya mimpi buruk ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dibandingkan perkiraannya. Tetsuya adalah hidupnya. Setidaknya, ia berpikir begitu. Lalu, jika keberadaannya telah lenyap dari ingatan Tetsuya, lantas untuk apa ia hidup?

.

_Sejak pertama kali aku melihat dua bola mata berwarna sebiru langit itu..._

_Aku merasa bahwa kau adalah langitku_

_._

Padahal, ia baru saja bertemu pemuda itu. Padahal ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini telah lama dirasakannya dan telah lama dipendamnya.

.

_Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya_

.

Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya tentang hal yang ia lakukan setelah mengucapkan perasaannya. Masih terasa dalam jemarinya ketika ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Masih terasa di bibirnya ketika ia mengecup lembut bibir pucat itu.

.

_Tapi, kenapa kau lebih memilih dia?_

.

Masih terbayang jelas pula dalam benaknya bagaimana sorot mata biru langit itu setelah ia menciumnya. Sorot mata yang tidak bisa Akashi lupakan. Sorot mata penuh perasaan tidak rela. Sorot mata penuh keterkejutan akan sesuatu. Lalu setelah itu tangan kecil itu berhasil mendorongnya. Masih terasa pula baginya hentakan tangan kecil itu mengenai bahunya ketika berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

.

_Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa...Aku sudah mencintai orang lain..._

.

Pemandangan terakhir Tetsuya yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah punggung Tetsuya yang menjauhinya, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan, seolah mengejar sesuatu. Apa yang ia kejar? Apa yang ia lihat selama pertemuan singkat mereka berdua tadi? Tapi, Akashi terlalu lelah untuk mengejarnya. Terlalu lelah batinnya untuk menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun dari Tetsuya-nya.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Akashi akhirnya mencoba meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berada lebih lama dalam ruangan itu hanya akan menyiksa batinnya. Namun, sesaat sebelum ia mencapai pintu, pandangannya tertuju pada barang-barang Tetsuya yang berhasil diamankan setelah kecelakaan terjadi. Satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya adalah ponsel Tetsuya yang masih dalam keadaan menyala.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dokter dan perawat dalam ruangan itu, Akashi diam-diam mengambil ponsel milik Tetsuya kemudian membukanya. Berharap bahwa ia bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk mengenai penyebab Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan. Begitu ponsel tersebut dibukanya, betapa terkejutnya Akashi saat melihat puluhan _misscall_ dan puluhan _e-mail_ yang berasal dari orang yang sama. Satu nama yang sangat dibencinya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro

_'Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya berkata sekasar itu padamu.'_

_ 'Tetsuya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Kau di mana?'_

_ 'Kau ada di mana, Tetsuya? Jawab aku!'_

_ 'Apakah kau masih marah padaku, Tetsuya?'_

_ 'Kumohon jawab pesanku, Tetsuya!'_

Sudah cukup. Akashi tak akan menantang dirinya sendiri dengan membuka kelanjutan pesan-pesan itu lebih jauh. Akashi tahu persis siapa Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pemuda itu adalah teman masa kecil Tetsuya dan orang yang dekat dengan Tetsuya saat ini. Akashi tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang hubungan mereka. Baginya, cukup ada Tetsuya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menampik perasaan cemburu yang kerap ia rasakan kala Tetsuya dengan tersenyum bercerita padanya tentang pemuda itu, atau ketika mereka saling berkirim pesan, atau ketika mendapat telepon darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah, sepertinya Ogiwara Shigehiro yang menyebabkan Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini. Saat itu, dalam hatinya ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan memaafkan Ogiwara. Ia sudah merenggut Tetsuya dari dirinya dan sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi...

Tunggu dulu. Mendadak terpikirkan olehnya satu hal.

Dibukanya kembali ponsel Tetsuya, kemudian dengan cepat ia menghapus segala macam pesan dan _misscall_ dari Ogiwara yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kemudian dihapusnya nomor kontak Ogiwara dari ponselnya. Tidak hanya itu, jemarinya juga menjelajahi foto-foto yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya kemudian menghapus satu demi satu foto Ogiwara yang ada di sana.

Ia berusaha menghapus apapun jejak keberadaan Ogiwara dalam ponsel itu.

Setelah memastikan semua yang berkaitan dengan Ogiwara terhapus dari ponsel itu, Akashi meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke kursi tempat di mana diletakkannya barang-barang Tetsuya yang lainnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, aku akan melenyapkanmu dari ingatan Tetsuya...untuk selamanya."

_**To be Continued**_

**[ Author's Note ] :**

Hai, reader-tachi! Kali ini Yuna mencoba membuat cerita drama dengan genre _romance_ multichapter. Setelah chapter prolog ini rilis, adakah yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Jika ada yang belum bisa menebak, sedikit demi sedikit semua akan mulai diungkap di chapter berikutnya. Semoga reader sekalian menyukai serial baru Yuna dan Yuna mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca serta mereview! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A Walk to Remember**

**(Akashi's chapter part-1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu.

Saat itulah pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Tidak, bukan mengenal. Lebih tepatnya mengetahui keberadaannya untuk kali pertama. Saat itu, kami masih berusia lima belas tahun. Hal ini sungguh menggelikan. Kenapa menggelikan? Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang lemah dan payah. Satu-satunya hal unik yang ia miliki mungkin hanyalah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu. Namun, keunikan itu juga sering membuatnya terlibat masalah. Tak jarang pula ia dimaki hanya karena bertabrakan dengan preman sekolah di koridor karena keberadaannya yang nyaris tipis itu. Contoh lainnya, ia pernah kehabisan jatah makan siang hanya karena si pelayan kafetaria tidak tahu bahwa ia telah mengantri lama di sana. Masih banyak lagi kecerobohan ataupun kesialan yang menyertainya akibat keunikan itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika kusebut sebuah kekurangan.

Anehnya, entah kenapa aku selalu berada di tempat dan saat yang bersamaan dengannya setiap kali ia terlibat masalah. Tapi, saat itu tidak terbersit sedikitpun niatanku untuk menolongnya. Hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Bahkan, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui namanya. Kecerobohan yang kerap ia lakukan membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan di mataku. Menjengkelkan.

Dan anehnya lagi, di saat semua orang tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu, keberadaannya justru nampak jelas di mataku.

Saat itu aku bisa bilang bahwa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika kami bersekolah di SMU yang sama.

.

.

.

SMU Teikou, SMU swasta elit yang hanya menerima siswa-siswa terpilih. Tidak hanya mereka yang terbaik di bidang akademis, tetapi juga non akademis. Masuk SMU ini bukanlah hal sulit bagiku. Aku punya segalanya dan terbaik dalam segalanya. Tidak heran, aku langsung ditunjuk menjadi ketua OSIS di tahun pertamaku bersekolah. Aku juga menjadi kapten di tim basketku. Semua begitu mudah untuk kuraih dan kulakukan, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan lagi, dengan masuk SMU ini, bisa dipastikan aku takkan bertemu anak itu lagi. Kalau ingat kecerobohan yang ia buat, rasanya mustahil bagi dia untuk bisa masuk ke SMU ini.

Tapi, faktanya anggapanku salah. Benar-benar salah.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini ia teman sekelas kalian."

Anak itu ada di sini. Dan ia sekelas denganku.

Bagaimana bisa anak yang payah ini ada di kelasku? Tunggu dulu, bagaimana ia bisa masuk sekolah ini? Apa ia benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa sampai-sampai ia bisa diterima di sekolah ini dan bahkan masuk ke kelasku? Sebagai catatan, kelas tempatku berada adalah kelas yang menampung seluruh siswa baru yang merupakan siswa unggulan di Teikou, baik itu unggul dalam hal akademis maupun non akademis. Lalu, anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini? Secara fisik, penampilannya tidak begitu menjanjikan sebagai seorang siswa unggulan. Lalu di bidang akademis? Jangan bercanda. Sewaktu SMP pun nama Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar sepuluh peringkat teratas.

Sebagian diriku memang meremehkan dirinya. Namun, tanpa kusadari rasa penasaranku mulai bertumbuh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Kuroko Tetsuya?" itulah kali pertama aku menyapanya. Anak itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu ketika aku menyapanya. Menyadari keberadaanku di sana, anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya setelah sekian lama berjibaku dengan tulisan yang ada di depannya.

Satu hal baru lagi yang kuketahui di samping hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu, begitu ia menengadahkan wajahnya bisa kulihat betapa datar ekspresi wajahnya. Jelas saja ia sering terlibat masalah dulunya.

"_Hai'_," angguknya pelan namun dengan sopan. Manik _azure_ itu masih menatapku yang mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu meskipun lembaran kertas yang ada di mejanya seakan meminta untuk diperhatikan. Aku memicingkan sedikit mataku, berusaha mengamati sesuatu yang tengah dikerjakannya. Bisa kulihat deretan tulisan dengan kanji menghiasi lembaran kertas yang ada di mejanya. Aku enggan untuk mengakuinya, tapi ini benar-benar membuatmu penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang?" tanyaku spontan dan tanpa memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu. Oke, sekarang memang aku yang terkesan kurang sopan ketika berhadapan dengan orang baru. Tampaknya, rasa penasaranku saat ini sedang mengalahkan logika berpikirku.

"Aku sedang menulis puisi." jawabnya singkat dan masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Tunggu dulu, puisi? Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Jarang sekali aku menemukan anak laki-laki yang hobi menulis puisi. Penasaran, kucoba memicingkan mataku lagi, bermaksud untuk mengamati hasil tulisannya dari dekat. Menyadari apa yang kulakukan, anak itu kemudian menyodorkan hasil tulisannya padaku.

"Kau tertarik dengan puisi? Kalau mau, baca saja." ujarnya pelan seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas itu padaku. Aku tidak mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Aku bukannya tertarik pada hal-hal berbau sastra atau sejenisnya. Aku juga tidak pernah membaca novel romansa ataupun menonton drama. Aku hanya penasaran terhadap hasil tulisan yang bisa dihasilkan oleh anak ini. Yah, begitu anak ini menyodorkan hasil pekerjaannya, aku tak keberatan untuk mencoba membacanya.

Barangkali saja bisa menjadi semacam hiburan, pikirku saat itu.

_Filosofi langit_.

Buru-buru kutepis pikiranku barusan. Dari judulnya saja, sepertinya ini takkan bisa jadi bahan hiburan. Namun demikian, aku tetap tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya.

_Menjadi langit biru yang mampu menyuguhkan hangatnya mentari dan teduhnya awan, menjadi cahaya pengharapan yang mampu menerangi keputusasaanmu dan menjadi peneduh di kala kau bersedih._

_ Menjadi langit senja yang mampu menyuguhkan pemandangan tenggelamnya matahari senja di batas horizonmu, melenyapkan apapun yang membuatmu bersusah hati. _

_ Menjadi langit malam yang mampu menyuguhkan lautan bintang dan terangnya purnama, menyenangkan hatimu dengan berbagai kisah dan kasih yang manis._

Tulisan itu tampaknya belum selesai, namun aku cukup kagum dibuatnya. Bahasa yang digunakan anak ini begitu sederhana namun memiliki maksud yang dalam. Mudah dipahami olehku yang bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali terhadap hal yang berbau sastra.

Itulah puisi pertama karya Tetsuya yang kubaca, dan yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Tim basket SMU Teikou dikenal sebagai tim yang tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Tentu saja. Sebab aku yang mengatur komposisi anggota tim maut ini. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang mampu mendapatkan kepercayaanku. Midorima Shintarou, orang nomor dua di tim sekaligus _shooter_ dengan jangkauan lemparan seluruh lapangan. Aomine Daiki, _ace_ Teikou dan _top scorer_ setiap pertandingan. Murasakibara Atsushi, _center_ dengan badan menjulang dan jangkauan tangan yang lebar. Serta Kise Ryouta, _small forward_ dengan kemampuan _perfect copy_-nya yang mampu meniru gerakan lawan. Ditambah dengan manajer yang ahli mengumpulkan data sehingga memudahkanku mengatur strategi, Satsuki Momoi, kami adalah kombinasi yang tak terkalahkan. Tidak hanya solid di lapangan, kami juga berteman di luar lapangan.

Suatu hari, ketika aku pulang terlambat dari _gym_, masih kudengar suara dentuman bola di lapangan. Penasaran, kucoba mengintip sisi barat lapangan tempat sumber suara. Sisi barat lapangan merupakan lapangan yang biasa digunakan pemain _third string_. Kelompok _third string_ bukan tanggung jawabku karena aku adalah kapten _first string_. Dan lagi-lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya, keberadaannya begitu jelas di mataku. Anak itu, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berlatih sendirian. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu ia juga menyenangi olahraga ini dan sudah menjadi anggota _third string_.

Melihat caranya memainkan si bola oranye, sebenarnya anak ini bahkan tidak pantas untuk masuk _third string_. Teknik dasar bahkan tidak dikuasainya. Ia pun berkali-kali gagal melakukan _lay up_ seorang diri. Sama seperti anggapanku sebelumnya, anak ini memang lemah dan payah. Satu-satunya hal unik yang ada dalam dirinya hanyalah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis serta kemampuan berpuisinya. Tunggu dulu, hawa keberadaan yang tipis? Mendadak terpikir olehku sebuah ide.

"Kuroko." aku menghampirinya dan ia tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana.

"A-Akashi-kun?" untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku meski aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara formal terhadapnya. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalku di sini?

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka bermain basket juga. Sudah berapa lama kau bergabung dengan _third string_?"

"Tidak lama, Akashi-kun. Di samping menulis puisi, aku juga suka bermain basket. Temanku yang baru-baru ini memperkenalkan basket padaku."

Yah, tapi sesuka apapun kau terhadap basket, untuk bisa berkontribusi terhadap tim, kemampuanmu masih jauh dari cukup. Setidaknya buatlah dirimu berguna.

"Aku akan mengajarimu suatu teknik yang sepertinya cocok dengan gaya bermainmu. Berkenan untuk kuajari?" ujarku seraya meletakkan tas yang dari tadi kusampirkan di bahuku ke lantai.

"Kau yakin, Akashi-kun? Ini sudah malam. Kau bisa pulang terlambat gara-garaku."

Ini lebih baik daripada kau menyusahkan tim dengan permainan payahmu. Misteri terbesar yang saat ini belum terkuak olehku, Akashi Seijuurou adalah alasan kepala sekolah menerimamu di kelas unggulan SMU Teikou. Tapi, yah...itu bisa diselidiki nanti.

"Aku selalu yakin dengan kata-kataku, Kuroko. Sekali lihat, aku tahu sebuah teknik yang cocok untukmu."

Sejak malam itu, setiap malam usai berlatih, aku mengajarinya teknik _misdirection_ dan _passing_.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata seorang dengan kemampuan observasi tinggi dan juga seorang _quick learner_. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menguasai _misdirection_ sepenuhnya. Teknik yang menggunakan hawa keberadaan yang tipis sebagai sebuah keuntungan itu dengan cepat bisa dikuasainya. Sayangnya, untuk kemampuan dasar yang lain tidak menunjukkan adanya perbaikan. Kuakui, ia memang seorang yang memiliki daya adaptasi tinggi tetapi terbatasi oleh masalah kemampuan fisik.

Tapi, ia mampu menjawab ekspektasiku dengan...sangat baik. Kesampingkan teknik dasar yang tidak kunjung ia kuasai, _misdirection_ yang diperlihatkannya padaku sudah sempurna. Hal ini melahirkan satu ide gila lainnya. Ya, kemampuan ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk memperkuat timku. Aku akan memindahkannya dari _third string_ ke _first string_.

"Kuroko. Kau seorang yang cepat belajar rupanya. Dengan kau menguasai teknik ini, kau bisa memberikan kontribusi yang besar bagi tim. Aku akan menawarimu untuk bergabung dengan _first string_. Bagaimana?"

Saat itu juga bisa kulihat bola matanya membentuk ekspresi wajah terkejut meskipun secara keseluruhan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkannya masih datar. Ia seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Aku tahu aku telah mengajukan sebuah ide yang sangat gila. Memasukkan seorang yang payah ke dalam timku. Tapi, saat itu juga entah kenapa aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini di kemudian hari.

"Kau...yakin akan hal itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Kuroko. Kau telah membuktikan padaku kalau kau bisa berguna untuk tim."

.

.

.

Tidak mudah memindahkan Tetsuya dari _third string_ ke dalam _first string_.

Aku harus beradu argumen dengan _coach_ dalam sebuah diskusi yang alot. Belum lagi dari Shintarou yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Tetsuya karena Shintarou sekelas dengan kami dan ia jelas-jelas tahu kekurangan Tetsuya. Kalau bukan karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya, aku, Akashi Seijuurou, tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini demi orang lain. Dan yang masih membuatku merasa takjub adalah, aku rela bersusah payah seperti ini demi seorang yang sempat terlihat payah di mataku. Entah kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti ini. Apakah hanya untuk semata-mata memanfaatkannya atau memang aku sudah mulai tertarik dibuatnya?

"Akashi, kau yakin akan langsung memindahkan dia dari _third string_ ke dalam _first string_? Kau bisa melakukan itu kalau anak itu seperti Kise yang memang menunjukkan kalau dirinya layak. Tapi, anak ini...bahkan kapten _third string_ tidak merekomendasikannya sama sekali."

_Coach_ masih mencoba untuk beradu argumen denganku rupanya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku yang merekomendasikannya, _coach_?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi. Tapi, keputusan yang kau ambil ini cukup beresiko. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Bagaimana kalau kau langsung utarakan ini pada kepala sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Pasalnya, aku ingin adu argumen yang tidak jelas ini cepat berakhir. Usulan itu rupanya membukakan jalan bagi Tetsuya untuk bergabung sekaligus jawaban atas pertanyaanku selama ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengetahui lebih banyak tentang siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku setuju terhadap keputusanmu, Akashi. Kalau kau yang merekomendasikan, maka aku percaya sepenuhnya. Selain itu, masuknya Kuroko ke dalam tim akan semakin menambah daya tarik tim."

"Maksud kepala sekolah?"

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, Akashi. Tapi, karya-karya sastra serta tulisan yang dihasilkan Kuroko telah mendapatkan perhatian dari pemerhati sastra nasional. Ia anak yang bertalenta dalam bidang sastra. Jika kau bisa menarik kemampuannya dalam bidang olahraga, bukan tidak mungkin daya tarik tim akan semakin besar."

Saat itulah aku mengerti alasan kepala sekolah memasukkan Tetsuya ke dalam kelas unggulan. Dan sejak saat itu pula Tetsuya resmi masuk dalam _first string_.

.

.

.

Kukira setelah aku berhasil memasukkan Tetsuya ke dalam _first string_, semuanya akan berjalan mudah. Namun, faktanya Tetsuya masih harus belajar beradaptasi lagi dengan gaya latihan _first string_ yang jelas-jelas lebih keras serta pandangan mata berbagai macam orang di dalamnya.

Hingga tiga bulan berada dalam _first string_, Tetsuya masih juga belum terbiasa dengan menu latihan yang kudesain. Shintarou juga masih acuh tak acuh terhadap Tetsuya. Atsushi menanggapi dengan biasa sementara Daiki dan Ryouta tampaknya bisa akrab dengan anak itu. Kulihat, Satsuki juga dekat dengannya. Yah, tampaknya harmonisasi baru akan tercapai dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraan.

Namun, lagi-lagi Tetsuya selalu bisa menjawab ekspektasiku. Dalam pertandingan perdananya, ia bisa menunjukkan _misdirection-_nya dengan sempurna. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini juga membuat Shintarou mulai mengubah anggapannya akan Tetsuya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Tetsuya mulai melebur ke dalam tim. Harmoni mulai tampak dan semakin mengukuhkan nama kebesaran Teikou dalam berbagai ajang kompetisi.

Tetsuya mulai bisa diterima oleh setiap komponen first string. Termasuk Shintarou yang awalnya tidak menyukainya. Atsushi sendiri mulai sering menjahili Tetsuya, sebagai bentuk keakraban yang ditunjukkannya. Meskipun begitu, yang tampak paling dekat dengan Tetsuya adalah Daiki dan Ryouta. Aku cukup lega, Tetsuya bisa menyatu dalam kelompok kami. Aku dan Tetsuya pun perlahan menjadi akrab. Ia sering menunjukkan berbagai macam hasil tulisannya padaku. Dan kuakui, hasil tulisannya memang mengagumkan. Berkatnya, aku jadi suka membaca puisi, terutama hasil karyanya. Entah kenapa, semakin lama aku semakin tertarik dengan anak ini. Tapi, jangan disalahartikan dulu. Saat itu, aku memang tertarik padanya lantaran aku mengakuinya sebagai anak yang berbakat meskipun ia punya banyak kekurangan.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau aku akan tertarik padanya dalam arti yang lain.

.

.

.

Berawal dari tekanan yang semakin lama semakin berat ditujukan padaku. Tekanan itu seolah datang dari berbagai macam sisi. Salah satunya yang paling menyita pikiranku adalah tekanan dari ayahku. Mentang-mentang aku putera satu-satunya, ia bisa bebas menyiksaku dengan berbagai macam kewajiban yang harus kujalani. Dan sialnya aku tidak begitu menyukai rutinitas ini. Setelah pulang malam karena latihan, ayahku masih dengan santainya menjejaliku dengan materi-materi pertemuan bisnisnya dan memintaku untuk memberikan analisa ataupun penilaian. Padahal untuk keesokan harinya masih ada setumpuk tugas sekolah ataupun menyiapkan materi ujian. Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan pendidikanku hanya karena ayahku kelewat bersikap diktator terhadapku. Konsekwensinya adalah, aku harus menyediakan waktu tambahan untuk bisa menyeimbangkan keduanya dan mengurangi waktu istirahatku. Tapi, jujur saja. Menjalani rutinitas seperti itu dalam jangka waktu lama membuatku merasa jenuh dan muak.

Ya, aku jenuh dan muak! Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi, aku terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diriku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun meskipun aku juga ingin seseorang bisa mengerti diriku.

"Kau kenapa Akashi-kun? Kau tampak lelah."

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Jangan lupakan kemampuan observasinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko." aku masih bisa mengelak, walaupun aku tahu seseorang telah menjawab harapanku.

"Hmm, maaf Akashi-kun. Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi yang tampak di mataku sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat lelah. Bukan lelah karena latihan yang sedang kita jalani. Tapi, oleh karena sesuatu yang lain yang aku tidak tahu apa. Aku tidak akan bertanya apakah aku benar atau tidak. Tapi, Akashi-kun, ketika kau benar-benar merasa lelah atau jenuh, mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikiran itu tidak ada salahnya. Kau bisa melampiaskannya dengan mengerjakan apapun yang kau suka. Aku misalnya, karena aku suka menulis, aku lebih banyak mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan menulis."

Sekali lagi aku dibuat kagum olehnya. Tidak hanya berbakat dalam bidang sastra dan seorang observer yang mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat, ia mampu memberikan saran yang benar-benar membangun. Tidak menuntut dirinya untuk selalu didengarkan. Tetapi mampu membuat orang lain mendengarkan. Mungkin orang lain tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang tipis itu, tapi ia mampu menyadari apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang.

_Menjadi langit biru yang mampu menyuguhkan hangatnya mentari dan teduhnya awan, menjadi cahaya pengharapan yang mampu menerangi keputusasaanmu dan menjadi peneduh di kala kau bersedih._

Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa kau bisa menjadi peneduh bagiku.

Dan tanpa sadar aku telah mendapati diriku berada dalam persimpangan...

Tepatnya saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan aku mendapati Tetsuya sendirian dalam perpustakaan, sedang tertidur di atas tumpukan kumpulan puisi yang dibacanya. Kuperhatikan wajah tidurnya dari dekat. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari betapa menariknya wajah ini. Surai biru langitnya yang turun perlahan ke bawah, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang putih dan bibir tipisnya yang pucat. Ia benar-benar terlelap sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana.

Begitu rapuh dan begitu cantik.

Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranku ini memang salah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghindar. Menghindar dari takdir yang akan mengikatku setelah ini.

Tanpa sadar, kudekatkan wajahku secara perlahan ke wajahnya. Hingga ujung dari hidung kami bersentuhan. Semakin kudekatkan wajahku dan di saat beberapa mili lagi bibir kami saling bersentuhan, aku baru tersadar. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin terpikir olehku untuk mencium Tetsuya? Tampak sekali dari dekat, wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai dan begitu...memabukkan. Sebelum aku benar-benar nekat menciumnya, aku segera menjauhkan diriku darinya. Tampaknya, ia masih tidak menyadari apa yang hendak kulakukan. Ia masih terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Takdir telah menjeratku.

Berada di persimpangan dan aku tahu ini sesuatu yang salah.

Tapi, aku tak bisa menghindar darinya.

Aku tak bisa menghindar dari takdir yang mulai mempermainkanku.

Aku tak bisa menghindar dari pesona yang dimilikinya.

Aku tak bisa menghindar dari dia yang sekarang telah menjadi 'langit'ku.

Ya, kau adalah langitku, Tetsuya.

Langit yang akan menyuguhkan mentari dan awan untukku di pagi hari, matahari senja di senja hari serta lautan bintang dan purnama di malam hari.

_Langit yang hanya milikku._

_**To be Continued**_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview^^


End file.
